


Shampoo

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Jaehyun wins a bet and Doyoung has to go to the gym with him. If only it were that simple.





	Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> this is messy and I'm not sure it's coherent but oh well

Jaehyun holds back his laughter as he watches Doyoung try to do a pull-up, emphasis on the _try_ part because it’s been over 5 minutes and his feet still haven’t left the ground. It’s endearing almost, how determined he is to succeed but it’s gotten to the point where other people are looking and he’s getting embarrassed for the both of them.

“Okay, okay,” he says, rushing over to Doyoung’s side, “I think that’s enough. Let’s just go cool down on the treadmills.”

Doyoung huffs but reluctantly let’s go of the bar, and follows Jaehyun towards the treadmills. “I was so close,” he whines and Jaehyun chuckles.

“Better luck next time,” is all he offers as condolence and Doyoung scrunches his nose up.

“There will be no next time,” he grumbles as he steps onto the treadmill beside Jaehyun, making sure to turn it on to the lowest setting, “this is a one-time thing, after this, I’m never coming back to this horrible place ever again.”

Jaehyun reaches over to press the button to increase the speed of Doyoung’s treadmill, resulting in a yelp from him, “We better make the most of it then.”

It’s no secret that Doyoung hates exercise. It’s a well-established fact within their friend group that he’d much rather spend all day in bed than even leave his own home, let alone go to the gym. Jaehyun’s not even sure that Doyoung has step foot inside a gym prior today and he probably never would have had he not lost the bet.

Jaehyun snickers, it’s what he deserves for underestimating him. They had bet that Jaehyun wouldn’t get higher than a B on their physics exam and while Jaehyun was notoriously mediocre at physics, he was also notoriously competitive. Doyoung thought he was being sneaky, goading Jaehyun competitive side into agreeing to take the bet, thinking he’d walk out of it on top. If things had gone Doyoung’s way, he’d be at his apartment right now, scrubbing down his bathroom that hadn’t been properly cleaned in months.

Alas, Doyoung hadn’t been so lucky because Jaehyun was stubborn and tired of being made fun of for his poor study habits, so he got his shit together and studied his ass off to prove to the world that he wasn’t such a failure. But mostly to laugh at the look of disbelief on Doyoung’s face when he proudly displayed his B+.

It was only the cherry on top to have all sweaty and panting on top of the treadmill right now. If anything, Doyoung should be thankful to him for introducing the world of working out to him. Lord knows the boy could use a little more muscle on him, Jaehyun thinks he could probably snap him like a twig.

“Why couldn’t you,” he wheezes out as he struggles to keep up with the treadmill, “have just made me clean your entire kitchen or something?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes as he increases the speed easily on his own treadmill. He loved working out, found it to be relaxing and quite enjoyable to push his body to its limits. The physical gains didn’t hurt either. One of his favourite past-times was to jog around campus shirtless and count the number of stares he got.

“This is so much more fun,” he says cheerfully, “don’t you feel invigorated by the blood pumping through your veins and your heart racing in your chest?”

“I feel like I’m going to _die,_ ” he gasps before hopping off of the treadmill and collapsing on the ground in a sweaty heap.

“No more,” he cries into the floormat, “I’m done, I give up, I want to go home.”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, turning off both their treadmills and stepping off to inspect the lump of Doyoung on the floor. He feels a tiny bit bad, he probably shouldn’t have pushed Doyoung so hard considering this was his first time at the gym, but then again, it’s his fault that Doyoung is just as stubborn as he is and was determined to prove that he could keep up with Jaehyun’s workout.

He lightly prods Doyoung’s back with his foot, only to get a groan in reply. He figures that now was as good of a time as any to call it day.

“Come on you big baby,” he says amusedly, “let’s go shower, we’re both sweaty and gross.”

Doyoung sighs, but peels himself off the ground, sluggishly trailing behind Jaehyun as they make their way towards the showers.

Once inside, they peel off their sweaty clothes in silence once they get inside the large shower room. It’s empty except for them, and while once upon a time he would have been embarrassed to shower stark naked in front of another person, after years working out and playing team sports, it’s barely an afterthought. It’s as simple as keeping your eyes to yourself and focusing on getting clean.

Today should have been no different.

“Can you pass the shampoo?” Doyoung asks, just as Jaehyun finishes washing the suds out of his own hair.

He makes a noise of agreement, turning towards Doyoung to hand him the bottle. It only takes one glimpse, one second for something to catch his eye and turn his entire world onto its head. Now Jaehyun knew Doyoung wasn’t bad looking, maybe a little skinny, but he had nice features overall. The only thing that should have caught his eye was the way the water glistened on his smooth pale chest, or maybe the pair of long slender legs that Doyoung kept hidden under his jeans. Jaehyun would have been okay with that, he would have appreciated it for a moment, but he would have survived with that.

Instead, he nearly chokes as his gaze fixates directly on the spot between Doyoung’s legs, or more specifically, the impressive length hanging between them. He’s almost twice of Jaehyun’s own size, in both length and girth, which was saying something as Jaehyun has always considered himself to be above average. Doyoung however, what Doyoung was sporting was in a whole other league of its own, and Jaehyun gulps at the realization of what he might look like _hard_.

He remains frozen in place, and while he’s more than aware that he’s been staring for far longer than anyone would deem polite or appropriate, he just can’t bear to look away. Especially when he feels like _that_ is staring right back at him.

Jaehyun almost doesn’t realize until it’s too late that Doyoung, and by association, his giant cock, is moving towards him. It’s all happening so fast, he doesn’t know if he should run away or drop to his knees and before he can even begin to make a decision, he feels something being yanked out of his hand and _oh, right, the shampoo_. He had completely forgotten about that.

It is only now, that he manages to tear his eyes away from between Doyoung’s legs, hesitantly trailing his gaze up his body until he finally meets his eyes with a mild look of panic. There was no way Doyoung hadn’t noticed what he’d been doing and he’s pretty sure there was no reasonable excuse in the entire world that could possibly begin to explain his actions.

Doyoung observes him with a raised eyebrow and unreadable expression on his face.

“Are you okay?” Doyoung asks calmly as if Jaehyun hadn’t just been staring at his dick.

Jaehyun coughs awkwardly, “I’m fine,” and has to remind himself not to let his eyes travel back down again.

Doyoung hums under breath and Jaehyun watches as his eyes flicker briefly over his own body before meeting his again, with a slight smirk playing on his lips. Jaehyun realizes belatedly in horror that his own dick has begun to fill out and it seems like Doyoung has noticed.

And just like that, it’s over. Doyoung turns back to his own showerhead and begins to wash his hair, paying Jaehyun no mind. Jaehyun blinks dumbly a few times before reminding himself that he has to finish his own shower as well. He tries to will away his growing boner to no avail and has to use all the willpower in his body to not start jerking off right there in front of Doyoung.

It’s not an easy task when Doyoung is literally naked less than a metre away probably rinsing out his hair now, soapy suds trailing down his shoulders and chest _and-_

Shit, Jaehyun was fully hard. Figuring he probably had about 30 seconds before the horny side of his brain took control of all motor functions, he decides his best option is to run away. He grabs his towel and yells some lame excuse about being late for an appointment as he flies out of the shower room. Jaehyun doesn’t even bother to properly dry himself, throwing on his clothes over his damp body as quickly as he can before rushing out of the gym.

Jaehyun lets out a loud groan once he’s in the safety of his own car. The image of Doyoung’s cock remains burned onto the back of his eyelids and he bangs his head lightly against the steering wheel, resulting in a loud honk that causes him to pull back with a jump. _He’s so fucked._

Jaehyun just couldn’t wrap his brain around it. Maybe if it was someone like Johnny it would have made more sense. But no, who would have expected that Doyoung, petite and slender Doyoung who couldn’t even do a pull-up that possessed what was quite possibly the largest dick he has ever seen in his life. He’s not even taller than Jaehyun, yet his cock easily dwarfs Jaehyun in size where it really matters. He probably would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t so turned on.

It wasn’t that Jaehyun was a size queen per se, he had his fair share of experiences with dicks of all different sizes, but he had to admit, there was no feeling quite as satisfying as being stuffed to his limits and Jaehyun can’t help but imagine how Doyoung’s cock would do just that and more. He reaches down to palm himself lightly over his pants, biting back a moan at the mere thought.

It wasn’t right, this was Doyoung he was talking about, one of his best buddies. Sure, he had found him attractive before, but it was always in passing and never in a sexual way. Doyoung had always been the caretaker of their friend group, calm and docile, if not a little nagging. Hell, he even went to church every Sunday. He had always struck Jaehyun as the “saving himself for marriage” type and maybe he was.

The only problem is now, now that Jaehyun has seen exactly what Doyoung has been keeping secret in his pants this whole time, it would be impossible to ever look at his friend in the same light ever again. In fact, Jaehyun doesn’t think he’ll ever be at peace again unless he somehow finds a way to get that monster of a dick inside of him.

He presses his hand down on his own cock one last time with a sigh, before reluctantly pulling away and attempting to collect himself enough to drive off. Any longer and he’d probably be caught and reported by some poor passerby, or even worse _Doyoung_ for public masturbation in a parking lot.

-

Being the coward that he’d never admit he is, Jaehyun spends the next week actively avoiding Doyoung. It’s not the easiest task in the world, his friends have started to catch on that he’s been declining invitations to get food and hang out, knowing very well that Doyoung will be there as well. It’s fine, he can live with being a loner for a little while longer if it being able to avoid Doyoung.

Unfortunately for Jaehyun, his friends are persistent and just when he thinks he’ll be spending another quiet evening to himself, he hears a loud knock coming from his door, followed by muffled chattering. He opens his door with much reluctance to a smiling Johnny with a large pizza in his hand. He doesn’t bother to wait for Jaehyun to invite him, pushing past him like he owns the place, with Jungwoo and _Doyoung_ following close behind. Jaehyun resists the urge to run and lock himself in his bedroom.

Doyoung looks overwhelmingly normal, dressed in a cozy sweater and loose jeans, offering him a small smile and a nod in greeting as he steps through the doorway. Jaehyun turns away to avert his eyes and hide the blush creeping on his face. His friends sprawl themselves over Jaehyun’s couch and chairs, making themselves at home as they begin digging into the pizza.

Jaehyun sits down anxiously in the only seat left, an armchair directly across from Doyoung. It’s fine, _he’s fine_. This was no different than any of the other hundred times he’s hung out with his friends and he’s seen plenty of them naked before too. Plus Doyoung appears to be acting normal too, happily laughing along to one of Jungwoo’s stories, treating Jaehyun no differently than he always does. He doesn’t seem to be bothered in the slightest by the incident in the shower, and Jaehyun prays that maybe there is somehow a minuscule chance that he’s forgotten about it already.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jaehyun grumbles irritatedly in-between bites of a slice of pizza.

Johnny looks at him and rolls his eyes, “Don’t think we haven’t noticed you’ve been avoiding us this past week. You’re usually the one who is the most eager to hang out so we just wanted to check-in to make sure you haven’t developed some sort of sudden depression or something.”

Jaehyun frowns, if anything, he had developed a sudden masturbation addiction ever since his eyes were graced with Doyoung’s glorious cock, but that was beside the point. He was glad his friends cared enough to check on him, even if it meant having to face the object of all his recent sexual fantasies again.

Jungwoo nods along, “You’ve been quiet lately, is everything okay?”

He has a genuine look of concern on his face and it makes Jaehyun feels kind of bad for ignoring his friends and making them worry.”

“Everything is fine,” he reassures them, “I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.”

“Are you sure you’re okay? You’re looking a little red,” Jungwoo continues to fuss, he turns towards Doyoung, “Don’t you think he looks a little red?”

Jaehyun makes the mistake of looking over at Doyoung, who immediately locks eyes with him as he answers.

“He looks fine to me,” he replies with a shrug and Jungwoo gives up and turns his attention to Johnny.

Doyoung however, doesn’t look away. He has a frightening sort of twinkle in his eyes as he continues to stare Jaehyun down, and Jaehyun’s own eyes flicker down for a just a moment to notice Doyoung subtly spreading his legs apart. To anyone else, it would look simply like he was adjusting into a more comfortable position, but from the way he also slides one of his hands up his own thigh to rest right by his crotch, Jaehyun knows this is a signal. A signal that he definitely has not forgotten about the incident in the shower.

Doyoung quirks one corner of his lips up into a sly smile. It sends shivers down Jaehyun’s spine and makes his dick twitch in his pants. He doesn’t remember much else from the evening after that, it goes by in a blur, his mind now focused solely on the weapon he knows Doyoung is hiding under all his layers of clothing. Doyoung doesn’t make it any easier for him, shifting in his seat every few minutes and dragging his hands all over his own thighs, even occasionally _accidentally_ brushing over his crotch.

Jaehyun’s own pants feel tighter and tighter as the evening progresses.

“I think it’s time we call it a night,” Johnny’s voice booms as he stands up, catching Jaehyun’s attention for the first time this evening, “I’m glad to see you’re still alive, and next time, join us when we invite you out, okay?”

Jaehyun nods weakly, getting up to walk them to the door. He mentally sighs in relief; the faster they all left, the faster he could start jerking off, maybe he’d even dig up that sizable dildo he knew he had somewhere in his closet.

Jungwoo stands up as well, thanking Jaehyun for allowing them to barge into his home and wishing him goodnight. Doyoung makes no move to stand up, instead, he leans back even further into the couch.

“You guys go ahead,” Doyoung addresses Johnny and Jungwoo, “there’s something I need to talk about with Jaehyun.”

They shrug, calling out their goodbyes as they exit Jaehyun’s apartment, leaving him all alone with Doyoung. _Fuck._

“Fuck is right,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun clamps his mouth shut in the realization that he’d said that out loud, “more specifically, I’m going to fuck you.”

Doyoung is standing now, slowly making his way towards him with a mischevious look on his face. Jaehyun’s mouth is dry and he can’t speak, unsure if his ears are deceiving him. _Did Doyoung really just say that?_ This is starting to feel less like reality and more like one of his daydreams. Jaehyun wonders if he should pinch himself to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“That’s what you want isn’t it?” Doyoung asks, he’s begun to slowly circle Jaehyun, like a predator around its prey, “ever since you saw me naked in the shower.”

Jaehyun gulps as Doyoung places a hand lightly on his shoulder and slowly traces his fingers along his chest.

“I should’ve figured you were a size queen,” he says with a smirk, “should’ve found a way to take my clothes off in front of you sooner.”

He stops directly in front of Jaehyun, stilling his fingers and leaning forward until he can feel Doyoung’s warm breath ghost his lips.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to fuck you for? Since the very first time I saw you.” he says and Jaehyun suddenly feels like the floor as given out beneath his feet, “It’s been so difficult to hold myself back, I didn’t want to scare you off, but you’re just so pretty and tempting. Imagine my surprise when I noticed your interest the other day.”

Jaehyun whimpers lightly under his breath. He had _not_ been expecting this at all. Doyoung’s been lusting after him this entire time but has never shown any sign of interest beyond that of friendship. He’s suddenly afraid of what else Doyoung might be hiding. Jaehyun’s cock throbs in his pants at the thought.

The hand on Jaehyun’s chest starts moving again, fingers making their way down to lightly trace over one of his nipples before moving on to do the same to the next. Jaehyun leans into the touch with a sigh, head tilting forward just enough to brush his lips against Doyoung’s. It’s not enough, he needs more and tries to properly press his lips onto Doyoung’s only to have him pull completely away with a light chuckle.

“Patience,” he says simply, eyes darkening, “show me to your bedroom first.”

Jaehyun nods nervously, gesturing Doyoung to follow him into his bedroom. He’s grateful that his room actually manages to look presentable today. He had cleaned up and even changed his sheets recently out of sheer boredom from avoiding his friends for a week.

Doyoung closes the door behind him with a click. It’s unnecessary seeing as there was no one in his apartment but them, but the action sends a chill down Jaehyun’s spine nonetheless.

“Take off your shirt and sit down on the bed,” Doyoung instructs.

The blatant command catches Jaehyun off guard and causes his entire body to tingle in anticipation. He quietly obeys, stripping his shirt off and sitting himself down cross-legged in the centre of his bed. Doyoung makes a little nod of approval but doesn’t move from where he’s still standing by Jaehyun’s doorway.

“Listen carefully,” he begins slowly, “you’re going to do as I say when I say it. If it ever gets too much let me know.”

His gaze has turned serious now and Jaehyun can feel his heart pounding in his chest. He’s never had a partner ask something like this of him but he can’t deny the hum of excitement that runs through him at the same time. Jaehyun nods quickly in understanding. Doyoung lets a little look of amusement pass over his features before he once again schools his expression to not betray any more emotion. He gives a curt nod and proceeds to scan around the bedroom, as if in search of something. His eyes stop on Jaehyun’s favourite bathrobe, hanging on a hook at the back of his bedroom door. He watches in confusion as Doyoung briefly reaches out to touch the fabric, before grabbing onto the belt around the waist and yanking it free from the rest of the robe.

Jaehyun stares at the length of fabric in Doyoung’s hands, realization dawning on him as he begins to walk towards the bed. “Lie back,” he says gently and Jaehyun does exactly that.

He feels the bed sink slightly on one side of him where Doyoung sits down and a pair of hands reach to grab both his wrists, pushing them carefully together above his head. He feels the soft fabric of the belt against his wrists, but Doyoung pauses before he ties them.

“Is this okay?” he asks calmly, looking down at Jaehyun’s face intensely.

“Yes,” he nods, voice barely above a whisper.

Doyoung hums and goes back to work, wrapping the fabric around both his wrists and then the bed frame above him before securing it all with a tight knot. He climbs off the bed once again in search of something.

“Lube?” he asks simply and Jaehyun attempts to point at the drawer before remembering that his hands are tied.

Doyoung gets the message, pulling out a large, half-emptied bottle of lube and setting it on the table with a raised eyebrow. He pulls out a strip of condoms and is about to lay it out as well, Jaehyun makes a little noise of dissent.

“Are you sure?” Doyoung asks dubiously, but Jaehyun nods firmly.

It’s a last minute decision, probably a little bit of an impulsive one at that, but if Doyoung is really going to fuck him then he wants to feel all of it. Doyoung shrugs and slips the condoms back in the drawer.

He’s feeling antsy now, eager for Doyoung to start touching him, eager for what he has in store for him. More than anything, he’s eager for Doyoung to start taking his clothes off so he can finally see his glorious cock with his own eyes again. He keeps his lips sealed shut though, afraid of the consequences of rushing Doyoung. He looks like he has a specific plan for tonight, and Jaehyun has a feeling it would probably be in his best interest not to stray from it even if it means he’s growing more desperate by the second.

Fortunately, the universe seems to be on his side because Doyoung has begun to take off his clothes. He takes his time and doesn’t make a show of it. Starting with his sweater and moving onto his jeans next, folding them carefully before placing them aside on a chair. Jaehyun can’t help the little moan that escapes his lips when Doyoung is left in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer briefs that leave little to the imagination.

Jaehyun hungrily traces the outline of his cock through the fabric with his eyes, almost crying out when Doyoung slips his fingers under the waistband and pulls his boxers down as well. His cock springs free, flopping loosely against his thigh and Jaehyun nearly starts drooling because it’s even more ridiculous than what he remembers. He probably about half-hard right now already he looks like he could fill him up so well.

Doyoung climbs back onto the bed, taking Jaehyun by surprise when he immediately straddles his chest. His cock is now mere inches away from his face, loosely gripped Doyoung’s right hand. He feels his own hands instinctively pull at his restraints as they itch to reach out and touch Doyoung’s cock for themselves. He’s never been more frustrated about having his hands tied as he is now.

His frustration doesn't last for long though, because a second later, the warm tip of Doyoung’s cock is being pressed right against his bottom lip and he unconsciously opening his mouth to allow for entrance. If he couldn’t get his hands on his cock, then his mouth would be the next best thing.

Doyoung bites down on his own lip as he starts to rub the head of his cock against Jaehyun’s parted lips. He doesn’t give Jaehyun any warning when he pushes into the wet heat of his mouth with a groan. It’s a stretch to accommodate his lips around Doyoung’s full girth, but it’s satisfying to finally feel the weight of his cock on his tongue as he struggles to take more of him.

Jaehyun can only imagine how lewd his looks right now, as Doyoung slows pushes further into his mouth with a pleased look on his face. He’s barely halfway in and Jaehyun already feels like he’s almost at his limit when he feels the tip nudge the back of his throat. He’s always prided himself in his ability to take most with so much as gagging, but he’s never taken anyone quite as large as Doyoung and is beginning to feel tears sting at the corner of his eyes.

He reminds himself to breathe through his nose as Doyoung presses in just a little further before sliding back out again.

“Are you okay? Can I keep going?” he asks cautiously, eyes darting over Jaehyun’s face to look for any signs of distress.

Jaehyun nods. In fact, he’s more than okay and wants nothing more than for Doyoung to put his cock back in his mouth. He even opens his mouth again and sticks out his tongue to emphasize his point.

“Can I fuck your mouth?” he asks, now sounding more desperate, “You can kick me off if it gets too much.”

Jaehyun nods again. The idea intimidates him slightly, but not any more than it excites him.

Content with his answer, Doyoung wastes no time to slide back into Jaehyun’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat in one smooth motion. He gags slightly but uses his eyes to signal to Doyoung to continue. He starts off slow, thrusting in and out gently, using his hand to jerk off the parts Jaehyun’s mouth doesn’t reach. Jaehyun hums appreciatively around Doyoung’s cock but it’s not enough, he needs more, he wants to be completely overwhelmed.

He whines in the back of his throat, lifting his head slightly off the bed to swallow more of Doyoung, staring at him with fire in his eyes in hopes that he gets the message. _He does._ With a low growl, he sits up higher on his knees and purposely shoves his cock deeper down his throat, before pulling back halfway and repeating the motion over and over again with just as much vigour.

“You take me so well,” he praises and Jaehyun wraps his lips tighter around his cock, “you look so beautiful right now.”

Now tears have really begun to fall freely down his face and cheeks, and he swears he sees Doyoung’s eyes light up at the sight. He groans, picking up the pace and abusing the back of his throat. Just as Jaehyun is about to reach the point where his vision is beginning to fade and he’s considers tapping out, Doyoung pulls completely.

Jaehyun gasps at the sudden emptiness, struggling to catch his breath as Doyoung tries to calm him with a hand stroking through his hair. “Shhh,” he comforts him, “you enjoyed that didn’t you?”

Jaehyun tries to reply but his voice comes out as nothing more than a hoarse croak. Instead, he puts on a bright smile, the one that shows off his dimples as a sign of his appreciation. Doyoung can’t help but smile back as he brings his cock closer to Jaehyun’s face again. Jaehyun is about to open his mouth for him again when he feels the wet tip of his cock press against his right cheek instead, right where his dimple is. He can feel the precum leaking from the tip as he smears it all over his cheek, before repeating the motion again on the other side. Doyoung leans back afterwards, satisfied with his work.

“Fuck,” he breathes out, “I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Jaehyun stares at him desperately, because as much as he enjoys the attention, he’s remembered his own cock, which is beginning to strain painfully in his pants. He pulls at his tied wrists anxiously as he ruts his hips up in the air in search of any sort of friction, and whining loudly when he gets nothing in return.

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung soothes, “you’ve done so well, I’ll make you feel good real soon.”

Jaehyun nods frantically as Doyoung climbs down his chest to straddle his hips instead, cock resting heavily on Jaehyun’s stomach. He leans forward until their noses are touching, and pauses for a second before closing the distance to _finally_ capture his lips. Jaehyun moans into the kiss and as much as parts of his lower body urgently need attention right now, he can bear it a little longer if it means getting to kiss Doyoung. He practically shoves his tongue into Jaehyun’s mouth, licking and tasting every corner before retreating only to bite down hard on his swollen bottom lip. He licks over the bite with a hum and Jaehyun can taste a hint of blood on his tongue.

He begins to kiss down his neck and chest next, making sure to stop every couple inches to suck a mark into his skin. Jaehyun practically mewls and arches his chest off the bed when Doyoung wraps his lips around one of his nipples, flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub in an unrelenting motion. He does the same on the other side, leaving his nipples red and puffy, before kissing his way down his stomach.

Doyoung climbs off of him and pulls down his shorts and boxers in one smooth motion. Jaehyun shivers as he is finally exposed, he’s been fully hard for a while now and just aching to be touched.

“Spread your legs,” Doyoung orders, “as wide as they can go.”

Jaehyun does as he is told as Doyoung picks up the bottle of lube. He settles himself between Jaehyun legs, using one hand to spread his asscheeks apart and the other to squeeze the lube directly over his hole. It’s cold and messy and Jaehyun briefly wonders if Doyoung is getting impatient as well, considering how methodical he’s been up until now.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on that thought as he feels a slim finger breach his rim, sliding all the way in with little resistance. He’d fingered himself earlier today with Doyoung on his mind, so he doesn’t think he’ll have much trouble prepping him. In fact, he’s counting on this to be as quick of a process as possible so he can get to the part he’s been waiting all night for. Or maybe all week, if he really thought about it.

Doyoung is efficient in stretching him out, it barely more than a few minutes before he’s already three fingers deep, wriggling and scissoring them around to try and open him up more. Jaehyun wonders how much practice Doyoung has had in this and figures he must be good at it if he has to prepare anyone to take a cock like his. It doesn’t take Doyoung long to find his prostate, causing Jaehyun’s hips to leap off the mattress when he does.

“Please,” he sobs, “I’m ready, just fuck me.”

Doyoung looks at him skeptically but pulls out his fingers anyway. While any other person probably would have required a bit more prep to be able to take Doyoung, Jaehyun knows his body and knows he likes to feel like he’s being torn apart.

He holds his breath as Doyoung slicks himself up from base to tip. Jaehyun takes a moment to marvel at how huge his cock manages to looks against his slender fingers. He wonders how he in the world he got so lucky that he was about to have that _piece of art_ inside of him any moment now.

Jaehyun moans as he feels the tip press against his rim and a giddy feeling fills his chest. _This was it_. Doyoung pushes in slowly, Jaehyun’s rim clenching rapidly around him, offering a fair bit of resistance. He clenches his teeth at the burning feeling of being stretched. It’s a little more than he’s used to but gratification from being finally wrapped around Doyoung is enough to make him tough it out. Doyoung takes a hold of his thighs for leverage, pushing them up higher until his knees almost touch his chest.

It feels like forever before Doyoung fully bottoms out and the sparks of pain shooting down his back have faded into a dull ache. Jaehyun’s body was nothing if not easily adaptable. Part of his thick cock is pressed firmly against his prostate and he can already feel tingles of pleasure begin to radiate throughout his system.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Doyoung says with a gasp, “you feel so good wrapped around me.”

His hands grip onto his thighs tightly, fingers pressing so hard into the flesh that Jaehyun’s sure he’ll have bruises afterwards. Jaehyun whines in agreement and that’s all it takes for Doyoung to snap. He pulls out until the head of his cock catches on his rim before slamming all the way back in and effectively knocking all the breath out of Jaehyun. Doyoung doesn’t even give him a chance to recover before he does it again, hips smacking against his ass loudly.

All Jaehyun can focus on now is the white-hot pleasure that courses through his veins as the lewd sounds of skin against skin ring through the bedroom. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt more full, more satisfied than his does in this moment. He wishes he could pause and bottle up this feeling up forever, but he knows he’s not going to last much longer, not with the way Doyoung’s cock catches on his prostate with each thrust. His arms thrash wildly against the restraints and he vaguely notices the growing ache in his shoulders or the bruising pain forming around his wrists.

His orgasm hits him so quickly and unexpectedly, flooding with so much pleasure at once that he forgets how to breathe. It’s the last thing Jaehyun remembers before his vision blurs and he blacks out.

When Jaehyun comes to, the first thing is notices is that his wrists are untied and his arms are back at his sides. The second thing he notices is Doyoung hovering over him with a wet washcloth, carefully wiping down every inch of his body. He’s still completely naked while Doyoung appears to be dressed in nothing but a loose t-shirt that looks like it belongs to him. Jaehyun tries to sit up but instantly feels sparks of pain explode from his back. Doyoung pushes him back down.

“Don’t move,” he scolds, “your body’s been through a lot, you should rest now.”

“Doyoung,” he tries to say, but it comes out as barely a rasp.

Jaehyun hears some shuffling before he feels the cold edge of a glass pressed against his lips. “Drink,” Doyoung says encouragingly and Jaehyun gulps down the water quickly, not realizing how thirsty he was.

Doyoung sets the glass down on the table before turning back to Jaehyun. He runs his fingers through his hair soothingly and Jaehyun closes his eyes and feels his entire body relaxing at the touch. He pulls his covers all the way to his neck, making sure it’s wrapped snugly around him.

“ _Please stay,_ ” he whispers sleepily under his breath, unsure if Doyoung can even hear him.

The hand in his hair stills, but Jaehyun is too exhausted to voice a complaint.

“Sleep,” Doyoung instructs after a pause and Jaehyun feels a pair of soft lips press against his forehead before his covers are pulled aside a warm weight settles next to him in bed.

Jaehyun doesn’t think he’s ever felt so content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> not quite satisfied with the way this turned out, but feedback is always welcome
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
